Almost: A Lily & James Romance
by starrynight918
Summary: [8] A tale of romance...of eight friends that have lived together for seven years and none of them have died yet. Discover how these characters lived, loved, and died in this tale from 1st to 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1975.
1. The First One

Hey!

You seem to have stumbled across my Fan Fiction, _Almost_. I hope you like it, there's a summary down below. It will go from 1st to 7th year…and by that I mean there are 2 chapters in first year, and the rest is 7th year. Please…if you read, review! I really want to hear what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character you recognize from the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, nor do I own any items or places that you may recognize from the HP series. J.K. Rowling owns them, and she has made loads of money off of them. I'm just borrowing.

_So we all know the basic story line: Boy meets Girl, Boy likes Girl, Girl Hates Boy, Boy wins Girl over, and Girl falls in Love with Boy._

_We also know what came of their love: Harry Potter, only the most famous wizard after Dumbledore and Merlin._

_Everyone knows their names, but no one knows their story. Well, here it is. __Almost: a Lily/James Romance._

First Post!

* * *

First Year, Day One 

**The First One**

A young redhead with stunningly green eyes tearfully hugged her father goodbye in the middle of Kings Cross Station. Well, it wasn't exactly the middle of the station; it was in front of that stone barrier between platforms 9 and 10. You all know the one.

The girl finished hugging her father and whispered, "Goodbye," as she gave him one last kiss on the cheek.

Her father gave her one last squeeze and said, "Goodbye, Princess. Have fun".

She turned to her grinning mother and gave her a kiss and a high five. Her mother said, "Bye pumpkin. You're going to have the best time. Just don't forget to write to us old fogies back home."

The young girl turned to the last person standing relatively near the scene. "Bye Petty. I'll see you…" She trailed off as her sister stomped away and plopped down on a nearby bench. The girl turned to her parents, sighing.

"Don't worry about Petty, Lily hon. You know how she gets." Her father said consolingly.

"I know, but Daddy, I'm not gonna see her for like 3 months! Why can't she even say goodbye civilly?" Lily complained, looking at Petunia's slouched form.

"Lily pumpkin, don't worry about her, she'll get over herself eventually. She's just jealous. Concentrate on your school, and the train ride. You'll meet plenty of new friends. Don't get in trouble!" Lily's mother admonished. Lily smirked; she had a knack for getting into trouble. She also knew she would have no trouble finding friends; it was just how she was. Looking at the eleven year old, you could clearly see self-confidence gleaming off her bright face. With her sweet, yet suspiciously innocent, smile, clear green eyes with full lashes, vibrant red hair and a cute sprinkling of freckles, Lily was going to be a beauty when she grew out of her gangly limbs and filled out a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah mum, I know. Oh, geez, it's 10 of eleven! I have to go through to the train!" She gave her mother and father one last kiss each, shot one last glare Petunia's way, then grabbed her trolley and made a semi casual walk/mad dash for the barrier. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for the impact….

**BAM!**

Lily jerked her eyes open, and gasped, for two reasons. First because she had made it through and there was a ginormous red engine in front of her, and second because there was a boy with black hair and glasses groaning on the ground in front of her trolley. After getting over the shock of the materialization of the Hogwarts Express, she ran around the front of her trolley and bent down next to the boy who was still groaning quite dramatically.

"I am so sorry!" Lily exclaimed. She cautiously reached out a hand to touch the boy, since he still had his eyes closed. She nearly screamed when his eyes popped open at her touch and he shot into a sitting position.

"What's your problem? Who goes around knocking into other people with their trolleys!" The boy demanded. He shook off Lily's hand and stood up, slightly rubbing his butt. He had hit it rather hard. He looked around for his stuff, and found his trolley with all of his luggage still intact standing next to him. He decided he had taken the brunt of that darn girl's hit. He wasn't paying any more attention to the girl, since he thought he had gotten the last word as per usual, but she was still next to him, silently fuming, though not for long.

Lily's temper was rising rapidly, as is prone to happen to redheads. "How can you say that? It's not MY fault that you were stupid enough to stand in front of the barrier! Your supposed to move you know. It's your own fault, don't yell at me," she shouted. Her hair was glittering with static, and her eyes were narrowing. _Stupid boys, with their stupid mouths, and stupid ideas and stupid cooties! _Lily's mind was overrun with fury. The boy turned to her in surprise.

"Don't yell at me! You…you…stupid girl!" The boy was flushed now too, not only was he knocked over, but he had also been yelled at. By a girl. And he had no comeback. But the worst part was she was right, and he knew it. It had been his fault.

On Lily's part, her mouth dropped open in shock. Her? A stupid girl? She was going to show him. "What's your name?" she asked, still shouting.

"James Potter, what's _yours?_" James shouted right back, abashed and confused. Why would she want to know his name?

"Well, _James_, you look out. Cuz I'm not a _stupid girl_, and I'll prove it too!" A thoroughly upset Lily turned on her heel and marched towards the train, leaving a floored James behind her. When she abruptly turned back around because she had forgotten her trunk in her anger, that _boy_ was grinning like a fool.

"Oh, and my name is Lily…Lily Evans. Don't forget it." She grabbed her trunk and stalked off as regally as she could manage while lugging a heavy trunk behind her.

After she managed to heave her heavy trunk into her chosen compartment, she looked out the window by her seat. She saw families hugging, kids her age and older running around on the platform, and even a boy and a girl…kissing. Gross. She was interrupted in her observations by a knock on the door. She turned towards the door to the compartment and beckoned the girl in.

"Hey mind if I sit here? You looked like a first year too, and every where else is full." The girl asked as she shrugged her shoulders. Her long brown hair swung as she did so, and Lily could have sworn she saw some red in it.

"Of course not, have a seat. Yea, I'm a first year. Lily Evans, nice to meet you." Lily stuck out her hand, very formally for an eleven year old. The girl laughed out loud and grabbed Lily's hand.

"Are you always so formal?" The girl giggled, "My name's Samantha Zamora. Oh, I'm so glad I met someone, I was nervous. Of course I'm more nervous about the Sorting and stuff. Ooooh I really want to be a Gryffindor. What house do you want to be in Lily?"

Lily looked at Samantha curiously, "House? Um, I haven't heard about any houses."

"Ooooh, are you a muggleborn?" When Lily nodded, Samantha went on excitedly, "You mean you had a felly vision? And a…umm...Telerpone?" She stared at Lily. When she heard Samantha's ridiculously mixed-up names for a television and a telephone, she burst out laughing.

"It's a…haha...TELE vision, and a…hahaha…tele-hahahaha, telephone! And yes, I– hahaha…had them. I'll show you sometime Samantha. Now what about those houses?" Lily could barely restrain herself. Samantha's mouth was wide open with her lower jaw on the floor. Samantha shook her head and laughed at herself.

"Oh yea, the houses! Well there's Gryffindor, obviously, and those are all the really brave and cool kids. Then there's Ravenclaw, which I guess would be my second choice, that's where all the really smart kids go. Then Hufflepuff, which I guess would be better than Slytherin. Hufflepuff is really shy kids, and they're supposedly hard working and loyal, but they're really, really bad at Quidditch. That's what my brother said; he's in Gryffindor, 6th year. He's a chaser. Then there's Slytherin, which is all the bad sneaky kids," Samantha said this all in one huge breath, "Oh, and call me Sammy. Only my parents call me Samantha." Now it was Lily's turn for her jaw to drop.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked in wonder.

"I'm what they call a pureblood. I grew up with magic, both of my parents are wizards…Not that I see my dad very much. I have 5 brothers…it's crazy at my house. There's Casey, who's married, then Ben, who's a 7th year Gryffindor, then Jake, who's the 6th year I told you about, then there's Will, he's a 3rd year this year and then there's little Adam, who's 9. I have two half- sisters too, but they're both Squibs. All my family was in Gryffindor, that's why I want to be in it." Sammy explained. Lily looked even more shocked at this. Five brothers? She only had one sister, and Lily didn't even like Petunia. Sammy sounded like she loved her family so much; it made Lily a little jealous.

"Oh," Lily said, "I only have one sister. She's two years older than me, and I don't like her very much." Lily laughed at that, what an understatement. In the middle of their conversation about Quidditch, where Sammy was telling an enthralled Lily about her favorite sport, a girl rushed into the compartment with sunglasses askew and hair everywhere. Lily and Sammy just stared. She flew into Sammy's lap after tripping over Lily's trunk, and started laughing hysterically when another girl came running into the compartment, slightly panting. The sunglasses girl rolled off Sammy's lap and plopped, down onto the seat next to her, and across from the other girl.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit with you?" The sunglasses girl asked Lily.

"Um, no not at all. I'm Lily Evans, and this is Samantha Zamora." Lily replied.

"She means Sammy. I hate being called Samantha, ergh. What are your names? And why were you chasing her?" This last comment Sammy directed at the silent girl sitting next to Lily.

"I'm Marissa Wilconsin, or Missy, and this lazy bum with the sunglasses is Chelsea Standifer. I'm half blooded and she's pure," Missy said, inclining her head at Chelsea,

"And I was chasing her because she stole my sunglasses because she was too lazy to look for her own. And she refused to be seen without her precious sunglasses," Missy shook her head at Chelsea, "Can I have them back now?"

"Fiiiiine, if you must." Chelsea took of the sunglasses, revealing chocolaty brown eyes. She tossed them at Missy, who promptly shoved them in her long, longer even than Lily's, blonde hair. Lily and Sammy were laughing at the pair, and then Sammy asked,

"So what house do you two want to be in?"

"Oh definitely Gryffindor," gushed Chelsea, "My older sister, Jenney, is there too." Missy looked more hesitant.

"Gryffindor I guess would be my first choice, but Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad either. I just don't know if I'll make it to Gryffindor or not. I'm not very brave." Missy hung her head.

"Oh Missy, I'm sure you'll get Gryffindor. I'm worried too since I'm a muggleborn. This one," Lily jerked her head at Sammy, "Is pureblooded and her whole family was Gryffindor." Sammy shrugged, and then her face suddenly brightened.

"Oh Merlin! Wouldn't it be awesome if the four of us all got Gryffindor? That would be so cool! I mean, we're friends already, and this way we won't have to go around meeting so many more people. Oh, I hope we all get Gryffindor!" Sammy looked around at the other girls, who all looked excited and hopeful. She grinned and then reached into her back pocket.

"Anyone want gum?" She asked out of politeness, but was met with three shrieks of excitement. "I guess that's a yes," Sammy laughed and passed everyone a piece.

"Haha, I guess we're all gum addicts," Chelsea found this extremely amusing and rolled off her seat laughing, and she hit Lily's trunk again, but harder. All of a sudden an awful stench filled the carriage. This time, Sammy's shrill scream was added to the other three voices, as the girls caught a whiff of the smell that overtook the carriage.

"EWW, dungbomb!" Chelsea and Sammy chorused. Lily wrenched open her trunk as a recent scene flashed through her mind. That boy, grinning at her. She should have known better she thought furiously. That, ladies and gentlemen, is how the first scream of "JAMES POTTER!" rang through the Hogwarts Express and the Hogwarts halls.

The other three girls stopped their commotion as they heard their new friend screaming two words, actually a name, and then storming out of the door and down the corridor.

* * *

Ok, you know the drill...Review!

There have been quite a few reviews concerning my blood introductions. So, to clear this up, I did this in order to show the type of world these kids were growing up in. Just as Malfoy did it to Harry in the first book, James and the rest of the magical children have grown up in a world dominated by blood lines. You can imagine how their parents must have acted in regards to purity of blood, even if they were not siding with Voldemort. In Harry's time, this obsession has calmed down a lot, leaving only the Slytherins to be driven by purity of blood.

However, back when James and Lily were young, this craze was still in full blast, and even the most tolerant of wizarding families would have known who was who, and would have cared about what blood you were. Hence, the introductions by the boys and girls, and also how Remus has heard of the Blacks and Potter, two of the most respected pureblooded families. Considering the Blacks were crazy over blood lines, it stands to reason that the equally as powerful and ancient Potter family would have some lasting misgivings toward those with dirtier blood.

James and Co. might not have cared, especially as Voldemort, the evil power, became more closely associated with purity of blood, but their parents most certainly would have. Nurturing a child can have an impact, as would making sure a child has good manners, both of which come into play in these introductions.

So that's my reasoning- feel free to disagree, but that was why I put all of that business in to my story.

-Sarah


	2. The First One: James' Side

Hey again! Looky, Looky, it's chapter 2! Aren't you thrilled!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognize! Damn.

* * *

**The First One: James' Side**

James stood there with huge grin on his face, watching that girl stalk off. _Haha, I got her good_. He knew girls hated dung bombs, and he had put one in her trunk, which she had so conveniently left behind. _Lily Evans huh? I'll see how tough she really is._ He picked up his trunk and hurried over to the train.

After James heaved his trunk into his compartment, he sat down and proceeded to watch the people in the station. He didn't see anything interesting until he caught the eye of a boy about his height with long-ish black hair. The boy winked at James, and then as James watched, the boy slipped something small and brown into the pocket of the girl standing next to him. James started laughing as the girl began to scream hysterically. He knew he needed to meet this boy; after all, great minds think alike. He knew they would get along as he watched the girl start yelling and crying while the boy walked nonchalantly onto the train, looking ever so casually over his shoulder at the hysterical girl behind him with a ghost of a grin on his lips.

James turned towards the compartment door expectantly and waited for about 30 seconds before the same boy from the platform came bouncing through the door. And when I said he was bouncing; I meant that very literally. He was laughing wildly and his eyes were dancing.

"Did you see that? It was AWESOME! The look on her face when she smelled it! Whoever created dungbombs should be revered and put on a Chocolate Frog card. I got one of Dumbledore yesterday. I can't believe he made a Sorcerer's Stone! And I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts…honestly, I'm so excited! It's gonna be great. I saw you with that carrot top earlier. You put a dungbomb in her trunk didn't you? Dude, we're gonna be great friends. Honestly, we both used dungbombs on the same day…" The dark haired boy trailed off as he saw James shaking with raucous laughter. "What's so funny?" The boy questioned curiously.

"That was so random and so funny and so true. I was thinking the exact same thing. And yea, I did put a dungbomb in the girl's trunk. I can't wait for her to find it," James put on a high voice, "_Lily Evans…don't forget it,"_ The boy started to laugh, and James dropped the accent, "Haha yea right. Anyways, what's your name?" The boy stopped laughing and his eyes darkened to black.

"Sirius…Black" He spat out his last name like it was something disgusting. He looked to the other boy, waiting for the reaction.

"You're a Black!" James said the name just as Sirius had, with an equal expression of revulsion with some surprise. "You better leave then. Wouldn't want precious Death Eater mummy and daddy to get mad at you for making friends with a Potter," He stated his surname regally with pride for his family and for what they had done for the Ministry, covering up the despair he felt for losing this boy who he felt could have been his greatest friend.

"Precious mummy and daddy? Anything but. Honestly, I hate my family, my parents, my brother, that stupid tapestry in the parlor, and everything they stand for.' Sirius said. He sighed wistfully, "I wish people wouldn't judge me by them…I'm nothing like them. Nothing," He looked at James, "Dude, I'm sorry, I'll go. I'm sure your family wouldn't be too pleased either," James looked up at him.

"No stay. I believe you. If you say you're nothing like them, then your nothing like them. I'm James Potter.' James grinned again, and indicated to the seat next to him. Sirius took it with a similar grin and they began swapping stories about past pranks. In the middle of James' story about how he had accidentally blown up his aunt when she was trying to make his hair stay down (it was always sticking up every which way), there was a quiet coughing noise. Sirius and James looked up from their seats to the door of their compartment where two boys of their age were standing. One was tall with dirty blonde hair, and the other was much shorter and rounder with brown hair.

"Can we join you?" asked the taller of the two wearily. He looked like he was going to drop from exhaustion. James and Sirius exchanged glances and then shrugged.

"Sure go ahead," They said in unison, and then looked at each other with startled expressions, and then burst out laughing. The two other boys watched the exchange with wide eyes, and slowly took their seats.

"How long have you known each other for?' The shorter one asked. He was clearly in awe of the confidence that James and Sirius exuded. James shrugged alone this time.

"Like 10 minutes. Why?" He asked of the smaller boy, who replied,

"You act like you're best friends. Oh, I'm Peter Pettigrew by the way, pureblood," He looked at James and Sirius.

"James Potter"

"Sirius Black"

"And I'm Remus Lupin" Remus finished, "And of course you two are purebloods, I am too. A member of the infamous Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and a Golden Potter in the same carriage? Wow. My parents are aurors too," James and Sirius grinned at Remus.

"I know your parents. Oh, and Sirius hates his family, so it doesn't matter what his surname is, got it boys?" James told Remus and Peter, who both nodded. The four turned to a much more important, and much more interesting, conversation involving houses, quidditch, pranks, and more pranks.

They were so caught up in this conversation it was no wonder they were so surprised when they heard a shrill female voice scream, "JAMES POTTER!" James jumped out of his seat and started looking for a place to hide, but was left with no options except the window. Since he didn't really want to throw himself out of the window just because of a girl, he resigned himself to the footsteps that were coming closer to the compartment.

When Lily reached James' compartment she threw open the door, her anger crackling around her small form. With eyes flashing and wand out, she advanced towards James. Three other girls arrived behind her at the door and they exchanged quick glances with the three boys in the compartment, whom Lily had not seen in her fury. After a quick exchange of confused looks at the developing drama in the boys' compartment, all six realized that it would be dangerous to not pay attention and turned to Lily and James. James now had his wand out and ready as well, though neither knew any major spells yet.

"What is your problem? A dungbomb? That is so immature, you prat! I didn't even mean to knock you over! Why would you put a dungbomb in my truck?" Lily shouted into James' face, clutching her wand in frustration and anger. James shrugged and ruffled his hair.

"Cuz you're an annoying Carrot Top, and because you ran into me with your trolley! And plus, those green eyes of yours are freakish. Don't you think so Sirius?" James turned to Sirius who put up his hands in a gesture of don't-you-dare-involve-me-with-this-crazy-girl-you-fool. James turned back to Lily. "Are you done yelling yet? If you are, leave,"

"I'm not leaving until YOU apologize!" Lily yelled again, pointing her finger at James.

"Me? Apologize? No way, not until YOU apologize for knocking into me!" James yelled right back.

"I did apologize! Or are you deaf, as well as arrogant and immature?" Lily shot back, hands on hips in her classic, though they didn't know it yet, don't-you-dare-cross-me-again-because-I'm-right-and-I-will-hurt-you pose.

"I am not apologizing to an annoying Carrot Top!" James yelled and flopped down in his seat with arms crossed.

"Fine!" Lily shouted throwing her hands in the air and turning to storm right back out of the carriage when she was confronted with her three new friends. She pushed past them and stomped down the hallway.

"Fine!" James yelled down the hall after her. He pivoted and walked in the other direction, presumably to calm down. The other six looked at each other with similar expressions of surprise and amazement. Remus quietly said,

"For some reason I don't think that will be the last of those arguments," Missy shook her head.

"I think your right. There's gonna be no peace when those two are near each other," She took a seat next to Remus, and Chelsea and Sammy took the two seats on either side of Sirius.

"Well, maybe if you could get your friend to chill out and not scream her head off about every little thing, her and James could get along. Honestly, it's clearly her fault, she started it." Sirius shot back, loyally standing up for his new friend. Sammy looked indignant.

"Maybe you AND your friend need to deflated your enormous heads. You two were made for each other, giant egos and all." She raised her voice a little. Missy looked at her.

"Sammy, calm down. We're gonna have enough on our hands dealing with Lily and…James is it? So we might as well all be friends." Chelsea and Remus nodded.

"Fine, as long as HE keeps his mouth shut." Sammy replied, glaring at Sirius.

"Sure thing, I don't even want to talk to you, dude!" He replied, glaring right back. Remus sighed.

"I'm Remus Lupin, this is Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and the one that was just yelling at your friend is…" He was interrupted.

"James Potter," The three girls chorused. Chelsea continued, "We know. After hearing her scream his name out and all. I'm Chelsea Standifer, this is Sammy Zamora, short for Samantha, this is Missy Wilconsin, short for Melissa, and the redhead who has an issue with James is Lily Evans." She pointed at each girl. Remus, Sirius and Peter nodded hello to the girls, and then Remus asked the all-important question:

"What house do you guys want to be in?" And they were off into a discussion of quidditch, houses, and dungbombs.

When the trolley lady came around they all pitched in to buy an assortment of treats, and spent the rest of the ride munching on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and trading Chocolate Frog cards. They changed into their robes when the prefect came around, the boys going to the bathroom and leaving the girls with some privacy. When the train finally stopped, they piled out of the train and got separated, the girls meeting up with Lily and the boys found James.

After being loaded onto a fleet of boats by a man named Apollyon Pringle (GOF pg 616…Molly and Arthur were only a few years older right?), they were taken to the castle. Numerous shouts and gasps of awe and surprise were heard when Hogwarts came into view. The girls were stunned by the huge castle and were speechless until Chelsea peered into the water next to their boat and shrieked. The other girls leaned over to see what the commotion was about and when they saw the tentacle rising out of the water in front of them, panic ensued.

One drenched Lily later, the first years found themselves in the Great Hall after being introduced to the frosty Professor McGonagall, standing in front of their future classmates. Lily kept swiping her hand behind her head during the hat's song,_"who knew hats could sing?", _because James was behind her, yanking on her hair and repeating, "Have a nice swim, Carrot Top?". She was getting more and more flushed with anger and then her name was called. She froze mid-backhand and walked up to the stool and sat down while Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

* * *

**Ok**, time to review! You know the drill! 


	3. The Train Ride, 7th year

Chapter 3...yay!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. Damn. Oh wait...Kam's mine too, yay! He's based on this ass from my school...

* * *

**Year 7 **

**The Train Ride**

Lily stood looking at the scarlet Hogwarts Express with a tearful expression on her beautiful face. It was her last year. Her _last year_. She shook her head, freeing it of all dreary thoughts. _No, it's gonna be a great year. We're gonna rule the school. Me, Sammy, Missy and Chelsea. This is our year. And plus…I'm Head Girl!_ Her sudden head movement caused her long curly hair to swish around her face. The golden-red mane of hair was Lily's distinguishing feature. No other girl at Hogwarts had the same vibrant hue of red with the shine, curls or volume that Lily's had. Unfortunately, it made her stand out like a sore thumb when she didn't want to be seen.

Someone tapped on Lily's shoulder and coughed. Lily sighed dramatically and turned around; she'd know that voice anywhere.

"What do _you_ want, Potter?" She asked icily. He was not on her favorite person's list. Never had been, never will be. He just smiled and looked at her.

"What?" Lily asked impatiently. He was unnerving her. _I think this is the longest he's gone without hitting on me or asking me out_, Lily noted. _And he hasn't ruffled-_. James raised a hand and mussed up his hair. _Never mind_, Lily rolled her eyes internally.

"How was your summer, Lily?" James enquired politely. Lily's jaw dropped. _No smirk, no wink, no sarcasm, and he called me…Lily. Not Evans, not Carrot Top. The world is ending._ Lily tried to make her brain think of something to say back, something witty and cutting, but she was saved the effort by…

"Lily dearest! Looking gorgeous, as always!" Sirius Black popped up behind Lily. At his compliment she rolled her eyes. _Always the ladies man_. She turned towards him, ignoring James completely. He sighed and lifted his hands in a shrug towards Sirius, who lifted an eyebrow and then looked at Lily again, and trudged off to find his trolley. Lily didn't even notice.

She looked at Sirius closely. He had grown up a lot since the little eleven-year-old boy. He had filled out the gangly form that so many young boys tend to have, and with his toned quidditch body, long black hair that he kept neatly swept into a ponytail, dark gray eyes and handsome face, he was a proud member of the Hogwart's Heartbreaker's List that Rita Skeeter included in her weekly newspaper.

"Thanks Sirius…but you should save that for Dani." Lily winked and nudged Sirius at the mention of his girlfriend. Dani Lat was one of Lily's six Gryffindor roommates. She was pretty, as Sirius' girls always were, with her long blonde hair, sky blue eyes and curvy figure. Due to her half-elf heritage, she stood well below Sirius' 6'2 frame at 5'3, but they made the cutest couple. Actually, Dani was the longest that Sirius had kept a girlfriend for. They had been dating for a grand total of 5 months. Everyone had been impressed, Dani included. Sirius smiled at the mention of his girlfriend.

"I know…isn't she great? Oh, by the way, have you seen her yet today?" He questioned. Lily pointed to the train.

"Yea, she just got on the train with Marilee. I think they were looking for you and Remus." Sirius gave Lily a quick hug then dashed onto the train to look for his girlfriend, her best friend and one of his best friends. Marilee was dating Remus, and she was the final girl in Lily's dorm. All of the girls were very good friends, but Marilee and Dani tended to hang out together rather then with the other four. Marilee was very pretty with her black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. Remus had asked her out in third year, making them one of the longest standing couples in their year.

After Sirius left, Lily's mind turned back to James. He had grown up nicely over the years she noted. _Yea…he's a stud_, Lily admitted sourly to herself. That was one thing she couldn't hold against his arrogance. With his broad shoulders and wide chest, which she was sure was filled with quidditch muscles; he had grown into his tall eleven-year-old frame. His chocolaty brown eyes always held a glimmer of laughter, and were animated when he spoke. His jet-black hair never lay flat, and always had at least one cowlick at the top of his head. At 6'1 James was about a head taller than Lily, but then again, so were many of the other students. She shook her head again, to free herself of nice thoughts about James. _What_, she asked herself, _was with his attitude? He was almost being civil…but there must be a joke behind it, what a jerk, it's definitely something James would do._ With that settled, and her rude tones towards him justified to her mind, she ran onto the train, in desperate need of her best friend's advice.

James sighed and ruffled his hair again, his shoulders drooping. He trudged onto the train where he soon found his best friends Sirius, Remus and Peter laughing and joking with Marilee and Dani. Dani was seated on Sirius' lap, curled in his arms, and Marilee had taken the seat next to Remus and was resting on his shoulder, his arm around her. The two couples looked to be in perfect bliss, while Peter on the other hand looked out of place and very, very alone. James walked in and all heads turned towards him. It was the affect James had on every room he entered. He had lost all, or rather, most, of his arrogance after that day in fifth year, and now held an air of confidence and poise that made people want to be near him and want to listen to him.

"Hey guys," James said slightly depressed. He continued, "Dani, Marilee? D'you think I could borrow the guys for a bit? We need to have a chat." Dani and Marilee nodded, and with one last sweet kiss from their boyfriends, they skipped out of the compartment, presumably to find Lily and the rest of their dorm. James sat down wearily and turned towards his three best friends.

The Marauders, as they had dubbed themselves way back in first year, had a very simple relationship. They trusted each other completely and would give their lives for any member of their group, no questions asked. After discovering Remus' well-kept secret in third year, they had spent the rest of the year researching and learning how to become animagi. It was the summer before fifth year when Sirius and James had finally accomplished their transformations, and it was only a few months into fifth year when Peter had finally gotten his transformation right. Now they had "those insufferable nicknames", as Lily was fond of calling them. Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony; the four Marauders, and friends for life. Prongs, also known as James, was a stag when he transformed, and together with Sirius, they were the ringleaders of the Marauders, coming up with, and executing, their many pranks. Sirius, also known as Padfoot, was a dog; he and James were closer than brothers, and he often spent the holidays at James' house where his "real" family lived. Remus went by Moony. He was the sensible one, made prefect in fifth year, and he was the one who came up with the logic and planned out many of the pranks. Peter was…well, Peter. He was a rat, hence the name Wormtail. He wasn't happy about his form as an animagus, but he got over it. He mainly followed Sirius, James and Remus around, hanging on their every word. Besides being the resident pranksters, who nobody could top, they were also the heartthrobs of Hogwarts. Girls sighed when they walked by, and nearly died if James smiled at them, or Sirius winked, or Remus waved. James and Sirius used to get around, having new girls every few weeks, while Remus had Marilee. Peter got his fair share of girls, but never the amount of attention that the other three boys got. Sirius, always the blunt one, was the first to speak.

"Lily trouble again?" He asked. James put his face in his hands, a sure sign that the problem was indeed a Lily one. Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged glances. Oh, boy.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Came James' muffled reply, "All I did was ask how her summer was, and she just walked away! And when she first saw it was me, she got all mad, calling me Potter. Why can't she see I'm not that arrogant little boy who shows off with the snitch anymore, or picks fights with stupid Snivellus, or dates a new girl every week? Why hasn't she noticed that I haven't even had a girlfriend since sixth year, and even that relationship was for three months? I did all of this for her, and she hasn't even noticed!" James picked his head up and looked at his three best friends, who all looked just as distressed as he did.

"She'll notice eventually. It's only the first day back, you know," Remus patted James on the back.

"But, but…" James sputtered.

"And don't forget Kam." Sirius reminded James. James glared into space, his hands clenching into fists.

"Yea…Kam…"

**FLASHBACK**

James had finally gotten Lily alone in Hogsmeade last year. Granted, it was only as friends, and only because his friends and her friends had ditched them. They were walking around the shops, actually having a civilized conversation.

"And then, Sirius goes, 'But I WAS being serious!'. We nearly died laughing…it's the oldest pun in the book, but his expression was priceless." James' eyes were twinkling with laughter, and he held his breathy as he waited for Lily's reaction. He nearly had died when she burst out laughing. He had made Lily Evans laugh! He was sure this was a step in the right direction; after all, don't girls like it when guys can make them laugh?

Lily was bent over laughing, holding on to James' arm to help keep her from falling. He was laughing too. They looked the picture of happiness until someone cleared their throat. Lily stopped laughing abruptly, and looked up. James opened his eyes when Lily stopped laughing and was met with the blonde haired, blue eyed, one and only Kam Pohorylo. He was a Ravenclaw Chaser, the captain of their team. He had almost as many girls as James and Sirius did, but of course, no one could beat them.

"Hey Lily." Kam said. He nodded at James.

"Hey Kam, what's up?" Lily asked, as her hand dropped from James' arm.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a Butterbeer with me?" He asked, throwing a quick glance in James' direction to see if he was paying attention. But James didn't notice this. His fists had clenched when Lily had stopped laughing and he had seen why. His eyes had narrowed when Lily had taken her hand off his. His muscles had tightened in preparation when Kam opened his mouth. When Kam asked Lily to go get a Butterbeer, James opened his mouth before Lily could reply.

"Actually, we already had some, and she doesn't want to go anywhere with you, so if you'll excuse us," James tried to pull Lily away from where Kam stood. Lily wrenched her arm out of James' hand and glared at him.

"No, James, we didn't have Butterbeer already, and you don't have any right to tell me what I'm want to do, you ass!" Lily turned to Kam, "I'm sorry 'bout him…you know how he is. Still up for Butterbeer?" She took Kam's hand and they walked off to the Three Broomsticks, leaving James standing in the middle of Hogsmeade by himself.

The next day, Kam had asked Lily to be his girlfriend, and she had joyfully said yes. The way James saw it, Kam had stolen her from him, right when James had almost had her. After that day, Lily and James were right back at screaming at each other in the common room every night.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I don't care about Kam!" James exclaimed, "This is my last year. If I can get Head Boy, I sure as hell can get the girl!" And with that he walked out of the compartment and headed down the train towards the Head's compartment.

Sirius and Remus shook their heads, "That boy is gonna need some help," Remus said.

"He's gonna do it though. James was right, if _he_ can get Head Boy, then he can get Lily." Sirius said. Peter looked confused.

"Why?" Sirius and Remus just stared at him.

…**Back with the 7th year Gryffindor Girls…**

"Sammmmyyyyyyyy!" Lily complained once she had found her friends, "Why was he acting like that?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?" Sammy's dark mahogany hair swished as she held up her hands in a gesture of surrender, and her dark brown eyes were twinkling with laughter at her friend's groan.

"Chelseeeeeeeeaaaa! Missyyyyy! C'mon guys! Help me out here!" Lily turned to Chelsea and Missy who were sitting opposite her and Sammy in their compartment. She crawled on her knees towards them, the perfect picture of helplessness. Chelsea started laughing, her well-placed sunglasses slipping off her perfectly coiffed black hair and onto her nose. Perfect Lily? On her hands and knees asking for help? That was new…they always went to her for answers.

"Lilyyyyyyyy," Missy and Chelsea chorused, still laughing. "You're the Head Girl, smarty pants…shouldn't you know?" Missy teased, her brown eyes laughing along with Chelsea.

"But this is a _boy_, not Charms class!" Lily replied, looking put out. Sammy snickered.

"Yea, but you sure do know those charms, eh Lily? Not only do you have Kam Pohorylo," here Chelsea and Missy fake-sighed, clutching their chests, "but you have James Potter too, only the hottest boy in the entire school!" Sammy finished, Chelsea fanning herself and Missy pretending to faint at the mention of James' name. Sammy laughed at Chelsea and Missy's antics while Lily delivered several kicks to the shins of her tormentors.

"I'm not good at those charms. And I don't 'have' James either. He's just an an-" Lily was interrupted.

"Annoying, egotistical, bullying toe rag. We know!" The other three girls chanted. Missy continued, her eyes suddenly serious, "But haven't you noticed that he hasn't been any of those things in a really long time? When was the last time he had a girlfriend…or the last time he beat up Snivellus?" Lily stopped in the middle of her breath and tried to think. She couldn't remember.

She couldn't remember.

She was wrong.

"Oh…oh no." Lily turned to her friends, "But…but he's still immature, and still pulls pranks––" Here she was interrupted by Sammy.

"Hun, _we_ pull pranks." She laughed.

"But ours are harmless!" Lily defended, and then she continued her list of things that Potter did wrong, "He still ruffles his hair, and…" Lily kept going. Missy, Sammy, and Chelsea all exchanged glances and sighed, leaning back in their seats and resigning themselves to yet another train ride full of Lily-ranting.

They almost cheered when Lily was stopped again when there was a knock on the door of the girls' compartment. It was Kam. Lily leaped out of her seat, and into Kam's arms. He kissed her soundly, as the other girls made gagging sounds. No one but Lily liked Kam; in fact they all hated him for ruining the Hogsmeade trip. They had all "ditched" Lily and James on purpose, and when James had come back completely depressed and in a fit of anger, they were all mad at Kam on James' behalf. They all knew her and James were _meant_ to be together.

"Hey Lily, how was your summer?" Kam asked, taking a seat. Lily sat on his lap, and Sammy scooted as far away as possible, to avoid any flying spit. Lily sighed.

'It was ok, 'Tuna was horrible as always, but it was nice to see mum and dad." Lily and Kam continued to cuddle for a while, with only occasional kissing to the immense relief of Sammy and Chelsea, who was sitting directly across from the pair. That only lasted for about 10 minutes, which was when Lily realized that she was going to be late to meet with the Head Boy and the prefects. After promising to meet her friends in a carriage when they arrived at the station, Lily and Kam left the compartment. Three huge sighs of relief could be heard from outside of the 7th year Gryffindor girl's compartment if you listened closely.

As Lily tried to make her way to the Head's compartment, Kam kept stopping her. Every few yards he would tug on her hand and press her against the wall of the train, snogging her mercilessly. Lily would giggle and kiss him back, and then insist into Kam's mouth that she needed to go. They finally made it to the end of the corridor and to the Head's door. As a parting kiss, Kam wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her to him. Caught up in the kiss, Lily put her arms around Kam's neck and tangled her hands in his blonde hair. This was how James found them when he came to investigate the squelching noises he had heard outside of the compartment. He cleared his throat, and Lily pulled away guiltily, and slightly breathlessly. James turned on his heel and walked back into the Head's compartment.

"Do you have to go?" Kam groaned, kissing Lily rather urgently.

"Yes, Kam I do. I worked hard to get Head Girl, and I can't skip meetings!" Lily pulled away, "I'll see you after dinner." She turned and opened the door to the compartment, and with one last wink to Kam, she walked in.

Kam watched the door close behind her and walked off with an air of pride and arrogance. He had seen James' face. He saw the pain and anger that James' eyes held. Kam knew that he had pissed James off, and he was glad about it. Hell, Kam was just dating Lily to get back at James. _Yea, you might be able to beat me at quidditch, and beat me out of Head Boy, James, but I got the girl_. With an evil grin he disappeared into his friend's compartment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok**...review time! press that bitty button in the corner, cause you know you want tooooo!

Thanks for all the reviews!

**The Masta Writa**- ok, well I updated!

**Emma Barrows**- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

**Carol**- Thanks!

**kairiyuna14**- well, thanks for trying mine out. I usually only read L/J. I like to see what other people think happened between Lily and James.

**goodgirl13**- I hate Kam too...grr. here and in real life haha. Thanks!

**mustang7**- It's ok...Oh, I feel so honored...I'm someone's favorite author. yay!

**xxjamesxx**- Thanks Katie. Don't worry I will. I'm writing more right now.

Ok, see ya later...till the next post!


	4. The Meeting

Hey Everyone! Chapter 4 is finally here...read on, good ladies and gentlemen!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Damn. OH! I do own Will Stewart and Jake Adams! YES! They're based on really hot guys from my school...yum.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**The Meeting**

Lily walked in the door and let it slam behind her as her mouth opened in surprise. The compartment was amazing! Couches, tables, chairs, bathroom, even a fireplace! It was decorated in Gryffindor colors; Lily decided it was because both Heads were from Gryffindor. James had taken a seat in an armchair by the fireplace, and was reading a book. _James Potter…reading?_ Due to the fact that nothing could surprise her about James now, ever since the letter she got over the summer from him, telling her that he was Head Boy to her Head Girl, Lily decided to take her chances and sit across from him on a plush couch. After a few minutes of complete silence, the prefects started to file in.

When everyone had arrived and the murmurs of whispered gossip had started, Lily stood up at the front of the compartment. The whispers died immediately. James realized that Lily was staring at him, so he hurriedly put down his book and stood next to her.

"I'm Lily Evans, as most of you know, and I'm Head Girl this year. James Potter," Lily indicated to James at her side. At the mention of his name, the prefects' eyes flicked over. The girls all swooned, one brave Ravenclaw giving a little wave and a wink. Lily cleared her throat, stopping all movement, and continued, "Is the Head Boy this year." At this point, the boys, who had been sending half-admiring and half-pissed-off glances James' way (with the exception of Remus, who had already known) broke out in a flurry of exclamations.

"Potter as head boy? This school is going to the dogs," Severus Snape called out. He had been sending evil glares James' way, sneering the whole time. James had wondered when he'd finally say something, and had been surprised when Snivellus hadn't mentioned anything when he first saw James. James did his best to ignore the comment. When Lily heard the comment, she quickly looked at James to see his reaction; she looked impressed at James' restraint.

"_He's_ Head Boy? He wasn't even a prefect!" One Slytherin sixth year shouted out.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Remus.

"How did _he_ get Head Boy? He's always playing pranks or hexing people!" A Hufflepuff seventh year cried. Lily tried to get them to stop shouting, but to no avail. James, seeing her failing attempts, put two fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. Everyone stopped at the sound and looked shocked at James. Lily sighed in relief.

"Thanks James," She said gratefully. James nodded in return. This caused even more disruption, though it was expressed in confused looked and pointed fingers. Lily Evans and James Potter… acting civilly? This would be something good to tell their friends. Lily continued, talking to the prefects, "And you all need to shut up. James obviously got this position over many other deserving people, so he deserves recognition and respect for accomplishing this…enormous feat." Lily looked at James expectantly, for he had cleared his throat.

"Look," James started, "I don't know why Dumbledore picked me; honestly, I wouldn't have picked me if I was him. But we all know he has his reasons, and I trust him," James cast a quick look Lily's way to see if she was listening. Oh, she was, and no eye rolling or huge sighs…she looked like she was interested in what he was trying to say. Encouraged, James went on, "And I might mess up sometimes, but everyone does. And with Lily as Head Girl, I have no option but to follow the rules, and I'm sure she'll keep me in line," here James winked at Lily, whom, to his immense surprise, _blushed!_ James made eye contact with Remus, to see if he had noticed, and Remus gave him a quick thumbs-up sign. James continued, his heart swelling a bit, "And I swear I'm going to help you plan events and keep the school under control. So stop complaining." He finished, looking very earnestly at the group of prefects. Clapping and cheering ensued, until James gave another whistle.

"Ok, now that James has cleared that up for all of us, let's continue." Lily stated. Her and James continued to run the meeting smoothly, arranging patrol shifts, discussing the prefects' bathroom, and escorting the first years to the dormitories. As they dismissed the prefects, one fifth year Gryffindor called out,

"Are we going to have a ball this year?" Lily looked surprised, and tried to think of something to say, but James saved her.

"Lily and I have discussed this already and have made some plans, we just need to clear it with Dumbledore." The prefects nodded, and made their way out of the compartment. Lily sighed.

"Well, that wasn't a complete disaster. And there was only a slight disruption when I introduced you as Head Boy." Lily flopped down in her seat, causing James to laugh.

"You did fine; it wasn't a disaster at all. And I'm sorry I made a huge commotion, I kind of ruined the whole keeping the order thing." James actually looked sincere.

_Why does he keep surprising me today? He hasn't asked me out yet, and he hasn't hit on me. He was being polite this morning, and no pranks yet. He tried to keep the order during the meeting, and didn't even hex Snivellus. He made that speech and he was so honest during it, and now he's apologizing to me? Why is he doing this to me?_ By 'this', Lily meant a few things. He was making her feel guilty which she hated. She had been mean to him for so long, and now she was starting to realize that he didn't always deserve it. And…she was actually starting to, gasp, like him? As a friend of course, but she didn't find herself hating his guts anymore. This was not acceptable. Nothing is supposed to change, least of all her not-liking of James Potter. She was getting frustrated.

"You did fine…and that speech. It really helped. And…thanks," Lily had to work hard to get that word out, "For saving me with the whole ball thing. Oh, can we talk about it later? I promised the girls I would meet up with them after the meeting." James nodded, trying to stay calm.

Inside, he was shouting for joy. _She blushed! And complimented me! And stood up for me! Yes! I can get her I know it! She's noticed…finally. I could see her trying to figure it out…She finally noticed!_ He watched her walk out the door, and then leaped up from his seat. He started doing his victory dance. _And she wants to meet later! Later, like a date!_ He continued his dance, which included a lot of hip thrusting and air pumping, until he heard raucous laughter from the corridor. He stopped, sat down, and put his head in his hands, because he knew what was coming…

"Jimmy Boy! What the hell was that, lover boy?"

"Care to do it again, you dancing machine?"

"James…uh, why were you dancing like that?" Yep, James had been right. _Damnit_. Sirius, Remus and Peter had been watching. Oh well, at least he had a reason.

"Ok, first, Sirius: never, ever call me Jimmy boy again, or my broomstick will be so far up your ass you'll be eating it for dinner. And Remus, no I'll not do it again…at least not until something this good happens again. And Peter…I'm getting there. Ok, so I was dancing like that because L-" He was interrupted by three eager voices.

"-ily shagged you?"

"Lily finally said yes?"

"You got new glasses?" The other three boys just stared at Peter, who shrank away from their glares. "What?" James, Sirius and Remus just shook their heads.

"No guys! She noticed! She noticed that I changed! I saw her trying to figure it out. And she blushed when I winked at her, and she stood up for me, and she _complimented me_." Sirius and Remus patted a thoroughly excited James on the back.

"Congratulations, mate. I saw her blush too!"

"Yea Jimmy Boy! You'll be shagging her in no time!" As soon as this left Sirius' mouth, James was up chasing Sirius around the room, who was giggling like a fool and chanting "Jimmy Boy" over and over. Remus shook his head and picked up James' discarded book. Peter soon lost interest and began eating the Bertie Bott's beans he had gotten from the trolley lady. What a fatty.

James soon gave up; Sirius had way too much energy. Remus confessed to feeding Sirius Sugar Quills the night before at James' house. As Sirius bounded around the room, James and Remus started to plan their 'Welcome Back' prank, with Sirius throwing in some comments from his current position of bouncing on the couch opposite the other three boys. For the rest of the train ride, all four boys were planning their prank. When prank planning was done by the marauders it was never quiet or clean; instead it entailed loud outbursts of genius, murmured incantations, screwed up charms leading to slime covered stags, laughter, and the odd explosion from Peter's wand. After finishing their prank and getting dressed in their robes, the four boys exited the train as it pulled up to the station and claimed a horseless carriage.

…**Back with the Gryffindor Girls…**

When Lily came back from the meeting looking flustered and out of breath, Sammy Missy and Chelsea knew something was wrong. Sammy sat up from where she had been lying on the seat, Missy popped in another piece of gum, her comfort food, and Chelsea even pushed her sunglasses off her face and into her hair.

"What's up, darling?" Sammy, ever so blunt, asked, earning herself a glare from Missy for not being more discreet. She shrugged, and then turned towards Lily who had collapsed on the floor after shutting the compartment door.

"James…nice…complimented him…blushed…winks…nice…" Lily mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch that one, dear," Chelsea replied, holding her hand to her ear.

"At the meeting…I think I don't hate James…he winked, he was nice, he didn't hit on me…I blushed. Oh boy…I can't think of anything wrong with him. Except he ruffles his hair. I feel so guilty. And I was wronnnggggg!" Lily wailed the last part. Even Missy, was having trouble holding back laughter at this point. The three girls knew this would come someday…and it was funny because Lily hated, absolutely hated, being wrong, hence why she studied so much. They were all excited; this was a huge step for Lily…liking James rather then hating him. It was only a matter of time now before they were godmothers to little Lily and James'.

Lily interrupted their gleeful thoughts.

"What am I talking about? Of course I don't like James. This is just some ploy to get me to go out with him, and I won't fall for it. Nope, I definitely don't like him. Plus I have Kam." Sammy sighed, exasperated. Yet another Lily-ism. She absolutely hated change, and would do anything to avoid it.

Chelsea slumped in her seat, sliding her sunglasses back down. Now that Lily was in denial stage, there was nothing any of them could do. They had tried last year after Hogsmeade, and Lily was _still_ with Kam, so it obviously didn't do any good. She just has to work it out on her own. However, she knew Missy was still going to try. After Missy had met the love of her life, Will Stewart from Ravenclaw (they were engaged already), she kept trying to get James and Lily together. Oh, and Sammy and Sirius too. She didn't bother with Chelsea, since Chelsea was with Jake Adams, the other Gryffindor 7th year boy (he lived in the Marauder Dormitory, poor boy), and Chelsea and Jake seemed to be made for each other.

"But Lily! You just said you blushed when he complimented you! You obviously like his compliments, and you like him if your blush is any indication." Missy was on the floor next to Lily, pleading with her. Chelsea noticed that Sammy had also given up when she had herself. _Missy needs to grow out of this hopeless romantic stage. If they're meant to be together, it will happen regardless of how much she pushes Lily_.

"It was a flush of anger! I swear!" Lily obstinately refused to listen to Missy. Missy sighed and stood up.

"I guess we should get into our robes then." All four girls grabbed their robes and began to change, their topic of conversation naturally slipping out of the danger zone and into the neutral territory of Jake and Will. When the train stopped, the girls got off and into a horseless carriage. As they were walking towards the line of carriages, Lily and Missy stopped with identical horrified looks on their faces.

"_Thestrals_," Lily breathed. Chelsea and Sammy heard her and stopped.

"What are you two bloody idiots on about?" Chelsea asked, irritated because she was starving. Lily and Missy exchanged looks.

"We'll tell you later." The four got into the carriage, and sat down across from four others who were hidden in the shadows of the half-light of the carriage. With a jerk that sent Lily flying across the seat, the thestrals started pulling the carriage towards the school. Lily picked herself up, apologizing profusely.

"Don't worry," Came the deep voice that Lily knew all too well. The laughs from the other three shadowy figures immediately convinced her that she was right. The other girls realized at that exact moment, and started laughing too. Lily felt her cheeks light up with a flaming blush. She took her seat between Sammy and Missy, who both nudged her for falling into the one and only James Potter.

"I know you'd fall for Jimmy Boy sooner or later," Sirius' comment was met with an even deeper blush from Lily, a loud laugh from Chelsea, Remus and Missy for the joke and for Lily's reaction, a kick in the shins from Sammy just because, and slap upside the head from James, for the 'Jimmy Boy' and for trying to sabotage Operation Lily, the very un-unique name the Marauders had dubbed James' plan to get Lily.

With a sudden stop the carriage stopped moving, and Lily tightly gripped Sammy and Missy's thighs to stop her from falling over again. Lily scrambled over Missy to get out before anyone else, and rushed into the Great Hall, eager for dinner and to get away from James. Sirius and Chelsea followed her in closely, with their insatiable stomachs, and James, Remus, Missy, and Peter brought up the rear. Sammy, Chelsea and Missy took seats next to Lily and the four boys sat directly across from them. Once they were seated (they were the last carriage to arrive), Dumbledore gently clinked his knife against his cup.

* * *

**Ok**, that's is.

Now, do you know what time it is? Thaaaat's right..time to review!


	5. The Sorting

Hey! It's me again, obviously! I have a new post!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognize! Damn.

* * *

** The Sorting**

Dumbledore clinked his goblet again, and stood up. The hall fell silent. "Welcome to our new first years, and welcome back to our older students. Now, let's start the Sorting. After all, the sooner we finish Sorting, the sooner we can eat!" The older students applauded loudly, with several "Hear, Hear"s from a certain dark haired member of the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the stool, which had materialized with a flick of her wand at the front of the Hall. The older students stared at the hat, waiting in anticipation…all of a sudden laughter erupted in the hall. McGonagall turned around, resigned to what she was sure was a mess.

A floating banner above the Slytherins proclaimed, "**Nobody Likes Those Slimy Slytherins**!" And beneath it, "_Welcome Gryffindor First Years_!" And below that, "The Marauders," with "**Prongs**, _Padfoot_, Moony and Wormtail," signed next to their group name, each of their respective names were written in their handwriting. And below the sign, every single Slytherin at the table was dripping in slime. And to add insult to injury, the slime was no longer the lovely green shade that Sirius had produced on the train; it was gold and scarlet- Gryffindor colors. The first years were shocked, the Slytherins freaking out, the rest of the houses were crying they were laughing so hard, most of the teachers were annoyed, especially Snape and McGonagall, and Dumbledore had a tiny smile on his face.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! Detention, 8:00, my office!" Professor McGonagall vanished the slime with her wand, and turned back to the hat and the first years. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were laughing to hard to care about their detention; it was nothing new after all. Sammy, Dani, Lily, Missy, Marilee and Chelsea were hysterically laughing, though Lily was trying desperately to get herself under control. As people started to calm down, McGonagall indicated with her wand to the hat, and it started to sing.

Sirius and Sammy both started laughing again when the hat started to speak; several of the first years had jumped in fright as the tattered hat opened it's mouth.

"**N**ow, don't be scared, you little first years,

I'm only here to sort through your fears,

I'll tell you right where you belong,

There's no need to sing along.

**T**he four Hogwarts houses, divided yet united,

One is meant for you, so sit and be knighted,

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin,

I'll tell you which one you belong in.

**I**s it in Brave Gryffindor where you deign to reside,

Amongst heroes and pranksters, is that where you'll bide?

**O**r maybe Smart Ravenclaw is where you should stay,

Where they study hard and win when they play?

**O**r is it Loyal Hufflepuff where you should dwell,

With the hardworking, diligent and swell?

**O**r maybe even sly Slytherin is where you belong,

Where they are cunning and strong.

**S**o come and sit down with me,

I'll look through your brain and see,

Which of the Great Four you are most like,

And it is there you will spend your nights."

Everyone clapped and McGonagall called the first of the tiny little kids forward.

"We weren't that small were we?" Missy whispered to Lily.

"I don't care, I just want foooood!" moaned Chelsea.

"Oh shut up you two…pay attention, this is very important," Lily admonished, clapping for the first Gryffindor, "Life, Moira", a tiny little blonde girl.

"Why on earth is this important Lily, dearest?" Sirius asked, his arm around Dani. She hit him.

"She's right. This is really important. They better win us house points!" Dani pointed down the table, where two boys had joined Moira.

"Missy! Pay attention, and stop flirting with Will…you're gonna be spending the rest of your life with him after all." Lily poked Missy, who stopped mid-air-kiss, and blushed deeply. She waved to Will, then turned around and appeared interested enough to satisfy Lily. As soon as Lily turned her attention off Missy and back onto the Sorting, Missy turned back around and winked at Will.

The Sorting was finally finished, and Dumbledore rose from his seat again.

"Before we begin our feast, I would like to say congratulations to the first years on making it successfully to Hogwarts without falling in the lake," here Dumbledore cast a quick glance at the Gryffindor table, causing Lily to blush and hide her face, while the other 7th years laughed…they all remembered. Dumbledore chuckled and continued, "And also congratulations on making it into your Houses. Now, let us eat!" Dumbledore sat down, and Sirius whooped as the food materialized on the platters in front of him. He quickly grabbed some of everything, and before anyone had a chance to pick up even one piece of chicken, he had already started digging in. Sammy stared at him in disgust. Feeling someone watching him, Sirius paused long enough to realize that it was Sammy. He winked at her.

"What's the matter, love? Can't take your eyes off of me?" He grinned devilishly, although the ring of ketchup around his mouth kind of took away some of the charm. Sammy grimaced.

"That," She said matter of factly, "Is revolting." She turned to Dani. "How can you kiss _that_?" She pointed to Sirius, who had started eating again. Dani laughed and shrugged.

Sammy shook her head and proceeded to fill her plate, and joined in the rest of the conversation.

After the food had faded away off the plates, Dumbledore rose once again. He cleared his throat, and everyone in the Great Hall turned to face him.

"Now that we are all full, I have a few announcements before we head off to bed. First, the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. It is not simply a catchy name. And for the first years, the Whomping Willow is not a game. Last year someone almost lost an eye to the tree,' Here he stared at the Ravenclaw table, where a 6th year boy ducked his head and absently rubbed at his right eye. Dumbledore continued, " And we are not anxious for it to happen again. On a happier note, Quidditch tryouts are to take place in the next few weeks; the tryout times for your house will be posted in the common room. First years are also reminded here that they are not permitted on the house team, or to own a broom," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as multiple groans arose from the first years. He continued, "Just one last announcement. Our Head Boy and Girl this year are Mr. James Potter and Miss Lily Evans, both from Gryffindor!" Cheers filled the hall, punctuated by shrill shrieks from James' Unofficial Fan Club (the JUFC, as their notices were headed), as James and Lily stood up, James grinning widely and waving, and Lily blushing profusely. "Thank you! Ok, now if our 7th year prefects could take the first years to the dormitories…you are excused! Good Night!" Dumbledore sat down and turned to McGonagall, as students stood up and pushed their way through the massive double doors. Remus gave Marilee a quick kiss, stood up, and called to the first years.

"Gryffindor First years! Follow me, please! C'mon, hurry up there, you." He led them out of the Great Hall, and they disappeared into a sea of students. The remaining Marauders left soon after, Sirius and Dani kissing several times before James got annoyed and pulled him away from Dani. Lily and the rest of the Gryffindor girls walked back to the Tower, giggling and occasionally falling into suits of armor.

As they traveled up a set of stairs, the girls all pressed Missy for more details on Will. He has proposed over the summer, when she had gone to meet his parents. She had sent them all letters, but since his parents moved to southern France, on the beach, for a year until their next whim (they have loads of money…enough accommodate any whim they might have), she couldn't visit them, and didn't see them until the train ride, for she had spent the whole summer with Will.

"So…tell us how he did it!" Lily cried, grabbing Missy's left hand and admiring the diamond ring was proudly wearing. The rest of the girls nodded eagerly. Missy blushed and giggled.

"Oh gosh, guys. It was so romantic! So he took me out to dinner at this amazing restaurant near his house, and then we went for a walk on the beach," Missy's eyes glazed over, and a happy smile over took her face. She keeps going, "And we walked for a while, right in the surf, and the sun was setting, which was beautiful. And then he stopped me and took both of my hands, and stared in my eyes. Then he said, 'Missy, you know I love you more then anything in this world. I would give anything to spend my life with you, make love to you, have kids with you, even fight with you, and grow old and see our grandchildren play,' By then I was already crying, and had my hand over my mouth." Missy almost started crying again, " And then he said, 'these last three years (that's third year for you slow students, since they were in the summer before 7th year!) have been the happiest of my life. Just seeing you smile makes my day. Making you laugh makes my week. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you married me.' Then he kneeled and held out the ring box, which he had been holding, and said, 'Marissa Antoinette Wilconsin, would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?' Then of course, I said yes, and I was still crying. He put the ring on my finger and we kissed and he picked me up while we were kissing and spun me around. It was amazing." The girls all sighed, with huge goofy grins on their faces.

"Missy, that is so sweet!" Lily cried.

"I'm so jealous! That is so romantic!" Marilee wiped fake tears from her eyes, "My baby's all grown up and getting married!"

Sammy poked her, laughing, "Aw Missy…that's adorable."

"I know, and he had asked my parents and his parents before hand, and they all thought it was perfect. Oh, girls, I'm so happy! Now the rest of you need to find boys, and we can all have a huge wedding!" Everyone laughed. By this time they were a few corridors away from the Tower. They kept chattering away until they rounded the last corner.

Missy squealed loudly. There was a blue eyed, blonde haired Quidditch player waiting next to the portrait talking to James and Sirius, presumably about Quidditch. His 6'5" muscular frame turned around at the sound of Missy's voice, and his glasses caught the light, and his face broke into an enormous smile. Missy ran down the hall, and leaped into Will's open arms. They kissed, Will holding Missy up with his arms around her waist. Lily, Sammy and Chelsea all looked at each other, sighed, and then said simultaneously,

"Aw!" Missy and Will blushed, and Missy turned in Will's arms to give them a little present (ahem, the finger), which Sammy grabbed and stuck in her pocket. James and Sirius rolled their eyes at the girls, patted Will on the back in a "manly hug" and entered the Gryffindor common room. The five other Gryffindor girls climbed in after James and Sirius, after blowing kisses to Will and Missy. Right before the door closed, Dani poked her head out.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winked and then closed the portrait hole. Missy shook her head and went to ay something to Will, but when she turned her head, he captured her mouth in a kiss. Missy grinned against his mouth and kissed him back.

"I love you," Will muttered after he pulled back. He looked at Missy, who smiled and whispered back,

"I love you too." She leaned against him with her head against his chest, and they just stood there, her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist.

…**In the Common Room…**

Dani collapsed into giggles. She landed, accidentally of course, on Sirius' lap, who instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. Chelsea had sat down in her favorite armchair, and picked up a magazine that one of the younger years had left behind and started flipping through it. Lily and Marilee lay on the floor watched Peter and Remus play wizards chess. Lily, who had still never gotten used to the violence of the wizard version, flinched every time Peter's queen took out one of Remus' pieces. Remus was losing rather badly, but Marilee still cheered every time he made a good move. Sammy, James and Sirius were discussing Quidditch tactics, even though Sirius got distracted every so often. Sammy had tried out for the team in 3rd year, when they desperately needed a Keeper. She made the team, joining James, the star chaser, and Sirius, a Beater. Lily would never know how Sammy could get along with Sirius so well on the field, and so horribly off of it. This year, James was Captain, as everyone knew he would be, and the three were having an in-depth conversation on Ravenclaw's defensive plays.

After a while of watching chess, Lily became disinterested, and was looking around the common room for something to do. Sammy noticed, and nudged James. Sammy really, really wanted James and Lily to get together, and had been helping the Marauders to try and win her over since 5th year, after that day at the lake. So when she noticed that Lily was bored, she made sure James saw, and with a few head nods, encouraged him to go talk to her.

James looked over nervously, and seeing that she was still unoccupied, gathered his courage and stood up.

"Balls to the wall, mate. Go talk to her," Sirius added his ten cents. The vulgar saying made James and Sammy laugh. How many times had they heard Sirius shout that to the team before a big match? But Sirius was right, James decided. Chasing Lily is one of the biggest matches of my life. He slowly walked over, and sat down beside her. He reached one hand up to ruffle his hair; it was one of his nervous habits.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about the ball plans now?" James enquired, still as polite as could be. Lily looked at him in surprise. _James _wants_ to work? Oh goodness. And he's still being so polite! ARG!_ Lily yelled to herself. To James, she replied with an even,

"Sure. Let me go get a quill and some parchment." She quickly ran up the stairs to her dormitory. She stopped abruptly in the doorway. _Where the hell is my bed?_ She threw open Sammy's trunk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and came back downstairs, still puzzled.

"Ready then?" James asked.

"Yes, well, um, really no," Lily turned to the other girls, " Guys, my bed is missing. It's not in our room anymore, and neither is my trunk." The other girls looked at each other in surprise. All of a sudden, Sirius and James started laughing. Sammy quickly caught on, as she put two and two together. _This is gonna be great. Not only did Lily forget, but she has to share a dorm with James. This is perfect!_

'I can't believe you forgot! I mean, James had been so jaz–" Sirius was cut off with an elbow to the stomach, causing him to double over and gasp for breath.

"What he meant to say is that you and James have your own dorm…remember? It told you in the letter." Sammy informed Lily, who was still looking bewildered. Then, all of a sudden, a flash of emotions flew across Lily's face. Sammy caught disappointment, anger, shock, and…excitement? Interesting…the girls would need to have a chat with Lily soon. She was jolted back to the situation at hand by a shrill scream; Sammy quickly decided that this required her attention more at the moment.

"_I_ have to share a _dorm_ with _him_?" Lily asked, her face redder then her hair.

"And a bathroom, and a common room," Sirius was quick to remind her.

"AHH!" Lily yelled again. Sammy came over to Lily's side and whispered something in her ear that the others didn't quite catch. Whatever it was caused Lily to hiss, "You wouldn't," but it also calmed Lily down considerably, though it was easy to tell by looking at her eyes that she was still extremely pissed off.

"Fine. I don't care. Let's go make good use of our common room then and get this ball thingy done." Lily turned on her heel and marched out of the portrait. James turned to everyone, their faces caught between sniggering and surprise at Lily's sudden calmness.

"Well, I guess I better go with her. If I don't come to breakfast in the morning, it's likely to be because she stabbed me in my sleep." Looking slightly miserable, James followed Lily out into the corridor. Dani looked at Sammy.

"What the hell did you say to her that stopped her so fast?" Sammy started laughing.

"I told her that if she didn't stop making such a big fuss out of nothing, her collection," At this all of the girls sniggered, "would make a debut appearance in the Great Hall during dinner tomorrow night." The girls nearly fell over laughing, and Chelsea reached up to give Sammy a high five.

"Her collection?" Sirius and Remus asked in confusion.

"I collect stamps!" Peter piped up. Every one just looked at him in complete amazement at how anyone could be so clueless. Remus groaned.

"And I just lost to him in chess!"

* * *

**Ok**, review time! See, it's very simple, just press that button in the corner...no other corner...nope the- The OTHER CORNER! oh, yep, yep that's the right one!

I have some thank you's too!

Abby- Well, all boys are yucky and mean when they're 11, they all like to make fun of girls. And sammy's only a know it all because she's a pure blood and she's just answering Lily's questions. I hope you like it besides those two things!

TajM- Thanks for all three of your reviews! No comment about Sammy/Sirius, I'll leave it to your imagination. I;m glad you think its cool, haha, and yes, I made it to 7th year. I just wanted to introduce the characters and give a background on why Lily hated James so much. and that also starts the Sammy and Sirius hatred/conflict. I won;t say anything about Kam, but I hate him too! Jerk.

Lexi- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, and I'm honored you like the L/J action, what little there is! I do too...haha.

Chat-Chan- Haha thanks for the sympathy. Honestly I don't care how many reviews I get; the ones that I do get are so awesome they make me feel so good, yay! And thanks about my writing!

So thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best!

'till the next post! xoxo


	6. In Which Lily Gets Weepy

Hey! Look! The author posted! You can all dance now, if you wish!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling. Damn.

* * *

**Chapter Six **

**Lily**

Lily walked into the Head's common room, dropped her book bag on the floor, and flopped down on the couch. She had survived. She had made it through not only the first week of classes of her 7th year, but she also made it an entire week sharing the Head's rooms with Jam– Potter.

She lay on the couch for a few minutes, staring into space when the portrait suddenly slammed open. Shocked by the loud noise, Lily jumped in surprise, causing her to fall off the side of the couch.

"Oooooh," She groaned, and sat up. She heard laughing behind her and turned to see Sammy leaning on Missy, both of who were gasping with laughter, and Chelsea rolling on the floor, nearly in tears. Missy regained herself first,

"Easy there, _Grace_," She said mockingly, throwing the three Gryffindor into gales of laughter again.

"Oh, shut up you three!" Lily said crossly, though a smile was threatening to break through at the corners of her mouth. She stood up and brushed herself off and turned to her friends.

"What are you doing up here?" Lily asked curiously, causing the girls too look at each other in a suspiciously innocent way. Lily caught the look.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!' She stamped her foot, "We are not pulling any pranks! I'm Head Girl; I can't risk that! Plus there's homework, and patrol and classes and having to deal with Potter! " She cried. Chelsea sighed.

"But Lily, James has been pulling pranks almost every day, and he hasn't gotten expelled or gotten his badge taken away. And plus, you know you miss planning in the dorm, then sneaking out under Sammy's cloak and using the map we made. And the best part of all, never getting caught." Chelsea grinned up at Lily from her spot on the floor. Sammy and Missy sat down next to her, and they all started pulling the puppy face. Lily groaned.

"Fine!" She said, secretly pleased that they still wanted to continue. Those nights when they snuck around the castle were always the best. She looked at the girls and joined them on the floor.

"So what's the plan?" Lily asked eagerly. The four girls fell to talking about their next prank.

"Well we could––" Chelsea said she drew an outline of the Hogwarts halls on the paper in front of her, with a few extra marks.

"No! That won't work!" Missy exclaimed, slapping Chelsea upside the head, lovingly of course. She pulled the paper towards her and drew another picture. "How about this?" She asked. Identical grins of devilish mischief spread across Lily, Sammy and Chelsea's faces.

"Perfect," Lily muttered. "Just one more thing." She added a spell to the list that Missy had written. Sammy burst out laughing.

"Excellent." The other three girls chorused. They put their hands in the middle of their circle, over the paper, and chanted, "Kick ass!" The girls fell over giggling. They were abruptly stopped when the portrait hole of the Head's common room swung open and James walked into the room.

He stopped, shocked for a moment, then shook his head at the girls and walked up to his room. As soon as he was in his room the girls started giggling again, this time at the look on James' face. Suddenly, Sammy stopped laughing. Seeing James had reminded her of something…what was it again?

"Hey Lil." She said. Lily stopped laughing and looked at Sammy questioningly. The other girls stopped and looked at the pair. "So how's living with James?" Sammy asked. All of the girls were friends with the boys, with the obvious exception of Lily hating James' guts, and called them by their first names, and vise versa.

Lily turned bright red and nearly choked when she heard Sammy's question. Missy and Chelsea leaned forward, looking very, very interested. Lily looked around at her three best friends and opened her mouth.

"I-It's f-fine. I mean, he's not that horrible, even though he's still an annoying egotistical bully. We're never really here together, and he doesn't talk to me except about Head's duties. Oh, and he asks me how I am." Lily looked away, fidgeting with the carpet. The other girls looked at each other. If there was one thing Lily was horrible at, it was lying. The girl could not lie to save her life.

"Really Lily?" Missy asked shrewdly. Lily whipped around to find her dorm mates staring at her intently. She sighed.

"No! It's so weird…_He's_ being so weird. He's being so nice, I don't understand! We haven't fought practically at all, and when we do, I start it! I don't get it! Why won't he just stop this stupid prank, because it's making me really, really mad!" Lily breathed in deeply, looking almost close to tears.

"How do you know this is a prank? How do you know he's not being sincere for once?" Sammy asked gently. Lily shrugged, and buried her head in her hands.

Chelsea sighed, and then looked at the clock. "Bloody hell!" She swore. "I have to meet Jake!" She stood up, brushed off her jeans, blew the girls a kiss, and jogged out of the door. The rest of the girls waved, Missy and Sammy casually looking up at the clock as well.

"Damn it!" Missy exclaimed, "I have to meet Will too!" She quickly hugged Lily and Sammy, and then stood up and ran after Chelsea.

"Chelsea! Wait!" Could be heard in Missy's voice before the portrait door swung closed. Sammy looked at Lily.

"Well, I don't have to be anywhere. What about you?" She poked Lily, who picked her head up.

"Nope." She replied, still looking rather upset. Sammy sighed.

"I think you need to give him a chance, Lily." She said. Lily rolled over onto her back, and looked at Sammy.

"But, Sam, it's hard. I mean, I've hated the kid for how long? And he's hated me back. And now, all of a sudden, he's being nice to me? Come on, that doesn't just happen. He's got to have some plan or trick behind it." Lily rolled her eyes. Sammy grinned mischievously, _Oh, if only you knew, Lily dear._

"Maybe you should just try being civil back…or you could try asking him-" Lily made a sound of protest, "­_Politely_, why he's acting like this." Sammy suggested. _Say yes, say yes!_ She chanted. Lily stared at Sammy for a second, then made up her mind.

_I have to work with him anyways, being Head's together and all, so, I guess it wouldn't hurt to be nice. Right?_ She closed her eyes. Sammy stood up, knowing the conversation was over, kissed Lily's forehead, and walked out of the portrait hole, closing the door gently behind her. Once she was sure the portrait was closed, she broke out singing the first song she could think of, and ran down the hall screaming the lyrics to "Build Me Up, Buttercup."

After she heard the portrait hole close, Lily cracked open an eye, and sat up. She looked from the fireplace, to her room, to Pot––James' room, and stood up. She made her way very deliberately to James' door and knocked. Once, Twice, Three times. She heard a trunk close and the padding of feet walking towards the door, and then the door swung open.

**James**

James walked into his room and closed the door. He let out the breath he had been holding, and slid down to the floor with his back to the door. It had taken all of his will power to not say anything to Lily, whether it was teasing or asking her out. It would ruin the plan.

Ha, the plan.

It had originated over the summer at James' house, since the rest of the boys practically lived there. During one of many late night talks, the topic of conversation had swung around to Lily, and Remus had offered the advice that maybe James should stop being a dickhead to her and that he should start being kind and compassionate towards her. Sirius had agreed, which thoroughly surprised everyone present. Peter, being the little rat that he is, had agreed through his mouthful of Mrs. Potter's chocolate chip cookies.

First, Remus had set down some ground rules. No pranking, no teasing, no public embarrassment, and above all, no asking Lily out.

Then the four boys had come up with a schedule. The plan for these first few weeks was to limit what James said to Lily, only polite phrases and questions. That however was as far as the friends had gotten, because they had to rescue Peter, who had choked on his cookie in his excitement. The plan lay forgotten for a few hours, after which Sirius decided that they would play it by ear once they got to school.

The one thing the boys weren't planning on was Lily approaching James first.

So when Lily knocked on the James' door, it sent him into a flurry of activity. He threw his two-way mirror into his trunk, forgetting to sign off, leaving Sirius, Remus and Peter wondering what was wrong. After hastily shutting his trunk, which left it slightly cracked open, James opened his door to find a bashful Lily standing there, about to knock again.

"Uh…Hey Lily. Can I help you?" He asked, slightly confused. Lily blushed.

"Actually yes, you can," She replied. She looked at the floor.

"Iwaswonderinifyouwannabefriends." James' jaw dropped. Not only did she say that really fast and in one breath, and not only did he understand every word (How often did he have to deal with Sirius when he was acting weird?), but Lily wanted to be…friends?

"Um, yea." He stuttered for a second. "I mean, that would be really nice."

"What are you DOING? This isn't the James I know! This isn't the same guy who I had screaming matches with last year every night in the common room over the stupidest things! Stop being so NICE! I KNOW this is just some PRANK that you're pulling to make me mad! Well you know what? IT WORKED! So any time you want to stop, it would be greatly APPRECIATED!" Lily was standing up straight now and breathing heavily. James looked shocked. _All I said was that that would be nice! I followed the plan! Where did this come from?_

"Lily, this ISN'T a prank! I swear it on the Marauders. This is me…I never really was that boy in fifth year. I wasn't a bully or arrogant; ok, well I was, but that wasn't the "real" me. Ask any of the Marauders. Lily, I was all of those things because of _you_. I showed off with the snitch because I thought you would like it. I beat up Snivellus when he was being nasty to you, or to show off again. I dated those other girls to get my mind off you. And I asked you out every day because I thought that maybe if I kept asking and being persistent, then maybe…maybe you'd give me the time of day. I did everything, all of those things you found so irritating and frustrating, for you. I really do like you Lily. And I will get you." James said this with all honesty. Lily felt her eyes well up with tears. _I had been wrong, all those years. Damnit, James…why did you tell me this? Here, now? This is not good. Arg!_

"The tell me why you were so horrible to me James. Huh? Always calling me Carrot Top, bookworm, Evans. Teasing me about studying, and making fun of me in classes. Those aren't things you do when you like someone!" Lily was almost crying now; her self-control was slowing crumbling and her tears were threatening to fall over the edge.

"I'm a guy, Lily. Guys are stupid, you know that. I didn't know how to act around you. I had these feelings and I didn't know how to deal with them. Sure, I knew you were gorgeous, but I never thought that I would feel more than that. And besides, you have to admit, you did study all the time." James cracked a grin, looking at Lily earnestly. She sniffled, smiling back at him. Then she did the unexpected.

* * *

Oooh, what did Lily do? I know...hehe 

Please, review! It's been a long time!

**Erin:** Thanks so much! hopefully you like this chapter. the collection? Hm, well I don't even know what that is yet...haha. But you'll find out eventually. Oh, you guys are going to love my relationships! Haha, I'm so excited.

**Chat-Chan:**Thanks dear! Hope you liked it!

**Kairiyuna14: **Thanks for the review, and for the luck. For any of you that were wondering (haha none of you prolly) I did well on my tests and stuff! yay!

**AmericanDeerHunter73: **Thanks, I try to be funny...yea... haha

**Chazberry: **Thanks!

**Spygirl: **I'm glad you like it! Hopefully you like this chapter too...

**amefurunokodomo: **Day after the lake, hun. Haha, thanks for the review bit too...Chat-Chan said the same thing! haha...Well, you've seen most of this already, haha, so I hope you enjoyed it!

Ok, I'm off...

Lotsa love,

Sarah


	7. Of Couples

Hey!

Next chapter…Sorry about the length. It's basically a filler chapter so that you can meet a few new characters, and to develop other characters and relationships.

-Sarah

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognize! Damn.

* * *

**Chapter 7** **Missy's Date **

Missy's blonde hair flew behind her as she ran down the hallway, late for her date. She arrived, disheveled and out of breath, at the Room of Requirement. She walked down the corridor and back three times, thinking about her date.

When the door appeared, she eagerly grabbed the handle and yanked. The door swung open to reveal a table for two, set with candles and roses, and a self-playing piano in the corner of the room.

A smile grew on her face as her eyes searched the room for her fiancé, and discovered him lounging on the couch that set next to the fireplace, just as she had imagined. As she moved towards him he stood, and she walked gratefully into his open arms.

"Sorry I was late," She murmured, then kissed Will softly on the lips. He pulled her closer to him, and broke off the kiss, whispering back,

"At least you came," He rested his forehead against hers. She smiled again, closing her eyes and enjoying the scent of Will's delicious new cologne. She pulled away.

"New cologne?" She asked, a questioning look in her eyes. He opened his eyes, which were hidden behind his glasses.

"Yea, you like it?" Missy answered by kissing him soundly on the lips. Will laughed into the kiss.

"I guess I'm keeping it then, if it'll get me a reaction like that every time," He said, smirking as Missy pulled away. She smacked his arm lightly, and then walked over to the table, pulling Will by his hand behind her.

"What's for dinner?"

"Veal and asparagus," Will replied, pulling out her chair. Missy sat down, looking up at Will adoringly.

"You got veal for me? How did you get it from the house elves?" Will laughed as he took his seat across from her.

"You can get anything from the house elves with a little charm," He winked at her, "And yes, I got it for you. I would get anything for you." Missy blushed and picked up her glass. Will picked up his glass as well, which had filled with butterbeer when they sat down, and looked Missy in the eyes.

"To us," He murmured. She echoed his toast, smiling, and they clinked glasses. She took a sip and put her goblet down and picked up her fork and knife. As they started to eat, Missy and Will kept up their easy conversation.

**Chelsea's Date **

As Missy and Will were having a romantic dinner together, Chelsea was waiting impatiently for Jake outside the Gryffindor common room. She was tapping her foot and checking her watch every five seconds. He was late.

Suddenly, hands covered her eyes, and she felt warm breath on her ear.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear," Said the deep voice, laughingly. Chelsea pulled out of Jake's arms, even though she desperately didn't want to. He made her feel so…so…nice. _God, now I sound like Missy._

"Jake!" Chelsea pushed him, trying not to laugh. "You're late!" He pushed her back.

"By thirty seconds!" He exclaimed, pointing to her watch. He started laughing and looped his arm around her shoulder and began to walk down the hallway.

"You are by far the most impatient girl I have ever met…Not to mention the laziest, and the craziest," Jake smirked down at the girl in his arms. They both knew he was just trying to push her buttons, and it was working.

"Jake!" Chelsea cried again, indignantly. She stared at him, hands on hips in a classic Lily pose. She was trying to seem intimidating, but was really just checking out her boyfriend. She wasn't really sure how she had ended up with someone like Jake Adams. Shaggy brown hair that was never, ever, in place, blue eyes that she could stare into all day, nice big shoulders, tall…tan…_Damn, I'm sounding like Missy. Again._ She pulled out of her reverie to find Jake laughing again. _Did I mention he's really funny?_

Chelsea moved back towards him, and his arm found its way around her waist, as if it was meant to be there.

"So where are we going this time?" She asked. They had never gone to the same place twice on a date, and they were always something to look forward to. Jake smiled.

"Patience, Chels, patience." She rolled her eyes at him, but let him guide her through the many corridors of Hogwarts. She breathed in the slightly musky scent that was Jake as he stopped them in front of the one eyed witch's statue. She looked up at Jake, puzzled.

"We've already been to Hogsmeade before."

"Yes, but not to the same place in Hogsmeade that we're going now," Jake replied cheekily. Chelsea sighed and relinquished her hand to Jake as he pulled her along the dank passageway, up through Honeyduke's, and out onto the main street of Hogsmeade. Chelsea started laughing as she ran to keep up with Jake. He continued to pull her to the edge of the small wizarding town, where they entered the forest that Chelsea had always walked past, but never gone into. Jake stopped moving and pulled Chelsea close to him.

He tapped her shoulder.

"Tag, you're it." He whispered in her ear. Chelsea shrieked indignantly, and immediately sped off after Jake.

After several rounds of tag, the moonlight found Chelsea and Jake collapsed on the ground in the secluded clearing they had found in the forest; a picnic basket of food that Jake had conjured lay between them.

Chelsea rolled over onto her elbow so she was facing Jake. "Time to go back?" She asked. Jake sighed and threw his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I guess so," He sighed and kissed her. Chelsea scooted closer to Jake and moved her hand up to his face and into his hair. When they finally broke apart, they sat up and gathered up their picnic blanket and basket, and walked out of the forest, lightly holding hands.

**Sammy**

As Sammy made her way back to the Gryffindor dorms, she ran down the hall screaming her new favorite song. All the girls had planned to meet back in their room at midnight, when Lily was done with patrols and Chelsea and Missy were back from their dates.

Since Sammy was the only one without plans for the night, including Marilee and Dani, it was her job to get everything ready. Like the chocolate and the sleeping bags.

As she neared the portrait hole, now on her fourth rendition of "Build Me up Buttercup," she smacked into someone, landing flat on her ass. Shocked into silence, which was unusual for Sammy, she looked up at the person she had run into.

Of course, it would be him.

She pushed aside the proffered hand, and stood up on her own, brushing off her jeans.

"Want some help with that?" Sammy rolled her eyes at the arrogant, suave voice that could have only come from one arrogant, suave boy.

"No, Black, I'm perfectly capable of brushing off my own butt, thanks," She said icily. Sirius laughed.

"Since when am I 'Black' to you?" He asked, with that smirk on his face. The delicious smirk that made her want to ––. Sammy tried to fight the blush that was threatening to creep onto her face at that thought.

"Since you keep trying to hit on me," She snarled. "Does the name Dani Lat ring any bells?" She said with raised eyebrows. Sirius laughed.

"Of course I know Dani Lat…I was going out with her for five months," Sirius said.

"'Was'?" Sammy repeated.

"Yea, 'was'. We broke up tonight," Sirius shrugged. Sammy's jaw dropped. Maybe they were going to need more chocolate than she had thought.

"But…five months…Sirius! I mean –– I…why?" Sammy asked, thoroughly confused.

"She understood, and so did I," was all Sirius would say, before walking down the hallway. Sammy was floored. Yet as she stood, rooted to the spot, Sirius called over his shoulder,

"Nice song choice…Oh, and I'm sorry."

Shaken out of her shocked silence, Sammy shook out her hair, and moved to the portrait ("Saint Valentines", and climbed through the portrait hole. She moved in a slight daze up to the 7th year girl's dormitory, and started transfiguring beds and conjuring pillows and other necessary object for tonight's sixth annual slumber party that the girls always had on the first Saturday night back.

* * *

**Just** so you all know…It's **not polite** to **read** and **not review**…

You can **even** tell me that you **hated it** and **me**, but **just review**! **Thanks**!

**Ravenclaw Steph**— so you think…Hmm…Don't you love how I didn't tell you?

**kairiyuna14 **–– apparently this is just for you, and Ravenclaw Steph…since I only got TWO REVIEWS…grr.


	8. Frights and Fights

This chapter is dedicated to kairiyuna14, my most loyal reader. Thanks, dude. This is going to be the last chapter for a while. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for Kam and Candi.

Chapter 8: Frights and Fights

* * *

She hugged him.

She, Lily Paris Evans, hugged him, James Brennan Potter.

She had no idea how it happened, or why she did it for that matter, but the next thing she knew her arms were around his neck and his cologne was filling her nose and she could feel the entire length of James' body pressed up against hers.

He was just as surprised as she was. Luckily for him, instinct took over and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

She buried her face in his neck, causing James to pull her impossibly close. But as they stood there, James felt an uncomfortable wetness spread down his shirt. He pulled away to find Lily in tears.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, completely bewildered, as most males are when confronted with a crying female.

"It's just––" Lily looked up at James and tried to wipe off her face. He stilled her hands.

"That was the nicest thing any guy has ever said to me!" Lily cried, hugging James again.

"Then why are you crying?" James asked, still confused. Her compliment didn't pass him unnoticed, however. He had finally done something right for her.

Lily pulled away, wiping her eyes for the final time.

"I don't know," She shrugged helplessly, running a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe she had lost control like that. But, she thought, it had felt nice. And it was so sweet of him.

"We need to go patrol." James did a double take. First she hugs him, then burst into tears, and now she's back to business? His mind was reeling.

"What?" James demanded. "You're done crying? Just like that?"

"Um, yes?" Lily looked at him, her brow furrowed. "C'mon, James, stop dawdling…It was really sweet of you, and I'm glad we're friends, but we have to go!"

"Um, ok," James replied. Just friends? After all that, they were still just friends? Well, he decided, beggars can't be choosers. A grin spread across his face as he readjusted his robes to hide the wet spot Lily had left on his shirt. He was never going to wash these clothes again.

Lily pulled him by the hand out of their shared common room into the maze of Hogwarts' famous hallways.

"Ok, which way do you want to go?" James looked up and down the hallway, not really focusing, as Lily was still holding on to his hand.

"James?" She prodded.

"Oh, I'll go left." Lily smiled and turned on her heel, down her half of the hallways. James watched her walk around the corner, and then he pulled out the Marauder's Map. He scanned his hallways to see if there were any particular spots that he needed to check, as he always did.

As he checked Lily's figure, his eyes wandered down her side of the hallways quickly. He squinted at one particular room, and tapped it with his wand, enlarging the font that was written inside. It was definitely two dots, very close to each other. He brought the map closer to his face, readjusting his glasses in slight disbelief as he read the two names. He stuffed the map in his pocket after clearing it, and sprinted down the hallways after Lily.

"Lily!" He called out as he neared her lonely figure. She spun around to face her partner.

"What is it, James?" She asked, a little worried.

"I- I think we should switch sides…I mean, you did right last time." James said, trying to catch his breath. Lily looked into James' eyes, raising an eyebrow, trying to discern what he was up to. She was met by pure sincerity. She shrugged.

"Whatever, James." She walked back down the corridor, glancing behind her at James briefly.

James pulled out his map as soon as Lily rounded the corner, and started walking in the direction of the deserted classroom.

He pressed his ear against the door upon reaching the classroom. He could heard distinct smacking noises, however muffled they may have been, that one does not usually make when one is in a room with a girl who is not one's girlfriend. James' face hardened with anger and determination as he blasted the door open, breaking the locking charm.

There they were, lying on the teacher's desk in the dusty, and, up until now, unused classroom.

Kam Pohorylo sprang apart from the girl he had been kissing in surprise. She quickly turned her back before James could get a look at her face, buttoning up her disheveled shirt and skirt in haste. It didn't matter whether he could see her face or not; he knew it was Candi Bell, a Hufflepuff seventh year who had about as many morals as she had brains, which was not much.

When Kam realized who it was, he lost the guilty look immediately.

"Potter," He sneered. Candi looked up in fright, her brown eyes wide with nervousness.

James could almost see the gears working in her head as she decided to leave the boys to handle their grudge, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the fight that was sure to break out. She nodded quickly to James and moved to walk out when Kam grabbed her arm, causing her spin around and almost topple over. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly, staring at James the entire time.

James could feel the rage start to rise within him at the disrespect that Kam was showing to both himself and Lily, not to mention Candi. James jerked Candi away from Kam.

"Miss Bell, you should leave now, unless you want to add another week's worth of detention to your punishment," He said coldly. Candi nodded and left the room, but not without a quick wink for James. Her tongue flicked over her top lip before her red curls vanished out the door. He stared after her briefly, until the sound of Kam's raucous laugh reached his ears.

James' gaze flicked back to the boy –– no, the ass wipe, before him. He took a step forward, making Kam flinch involuntarily. He stared into Kam's eyes, his own smoldering with suppressed anger.

"Potter, you should definitely hit Candi up. She's a good lay," Kam said, smirking, covering up fear with bravado. James snapped. It was the comment, the disrespect, the arrogance, and the chauvinistic smirk.

He punched Kam. This wasn't an I'm-going-to-bloody-your-nose-punch; it was an I'm-going-to-lay-you-out-flat-for-what-you-did-to-her-and-bloody-your-nose-too-punch. And as Kam lay on the floor at James' feet, rolling on his back, clutching his nose, James crouched down next to Kam's eyes.

"Look at me." He commanded. His voice left no room for argument. Kam opened his eyes, still cradling his nose with both hands.

"If you ever treat another girl like that again, I will do so much worse than just punching you. And if you ever steal a girl from me like you did with Lily, I will hunt you down and you will not be found when I'm finished. And if you ever make a girl believe that you love her, and then use her to get at another guy again, I will cut off your family jewels, and feed them to a thestral. And if I ever, ever see you near Lily again, I will kill you, so help me, Merlin.

So when I leave here tonight, you will get off the ground, clean yourself up, and go to bed. When you wake up tomorrow, you will not tell a teacher. Instead, you will tell Lily that you cheated on her, and we'll just see how she handles that news, okay? If I know Lily, she won't need my help. Got it?" James said with a completely calm and controlled voice. Inside, he was seething.

He couldn't believe that this kid thought that he could steal Lily Evans ––Lily Evans –– away from James, and then use Lily and cheat on her. James couldn't understand why he would need to –– no, why he want to kiss another girl when he already had the most gorgeous girl, and the object of so many other boys' fantasies, dating him.

James turned to walk out of the classroom, fully planning on leaving Kam there to suffer alone, when something connected with the back of his knees, causing him to stumble and fall on his face. James sprang up and turned around, wand drawn. Kam had reached his feet and his own wand, and was standing ready to duel.

Both boys were staring each other down, waiting for a moment of weakness from the other.

"James!" The door burst open, revealing the object of the imminent fight. Lily's wide green eyes took in the scene before her. The dusty room, the floor covered in blood, Kam with his wand out, blood still dripping off his chin, James, without a scratch on him, with his wand also at the ready.

"Boys!" Lily cried, whipping out her own wand. "James, what the hell were you thinking?" She asked as she came between the two boys, shoving James to the side and sitting Kam down on the very same table he had been lying on with Candi half an hour earlier. She started fussing over Kam, wiping off the blood and surveying his broken nose and busted lip. James walked over to the table.

"Lily, it wasn't my fault!"

"What, James? Do you really expect me to believe that he broke his own nose?" Lily replied, looking at him incredulously.

"Ok, well, I did that, but he started it!" James shot back.

"What are you, two? Why did you have to beat him up? Just because he got me first?" She looked between the two boys, shocked, " Is that what this is about? Me? Guys, grow up." She shook her head, and quickly kissed Kam.

"Kam, hun, go see Ms. Doherty, and then go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Kam nodded his head, and with one final kiss, walked out of the room, not sparing James a second glance.

James stared after him, burning holes in his back until he couldn't see him any longer. He turned his head back to Lily to find her standing directly in front of him with her hands on her hips.

He took a step backwards. Not good.

"James," She started, her voice surprisingly quiet, "You need to understand this. I'm with Kam. I love him, and as much as you're sweet and gorgeous, I'm with Kam." She took her hand off her hip and placed it on James' cheek, continuing, "And no amount of fighting is going to change that. I'm sorry."

"No, Lily," James told her, taking her hand off his face and holding it in his own, "You need to understand this. Well, two things. First, I'll never stop fighting for you. You think I've given up, but I'll never, ever give up on you. Remember that," He sighed, "And second, you need to believe me. Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, not hesitating.

"I fought with Kam tonight, because I walked in on him kissing Candi Bell. He's using you. To get back at me." Lily took a step back.

"I can not believe you, James Potter! I trusted you, and then you do this. You are by far the most jealous boy I have ever met, not to mention the most arrogant! And on top of it all, you're the worst friend. Congratulations on breaking the record for shortest friendship, Potter."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, head held high. James was left for the second time that night staring after her, open mouthed.

"Lily, no! Wait!" He moved to run after her, but she stopped. He let out a breath of relief.

Without turning around, she put up a hand, crushing any hope he had of reconciliation.

"Save it for someone who cares, Potter." He stopped immediately, and Lily continued down the corridor. James slowly walked back into the room. How had this backfired on him? Stupid question. He was James Potter. When did things like this not backfire for him?

Lily walked up to Gryffindor tower, slightly dazed. She didn't know what to believe. There was the part of her that wanted to trust Potter because of every sweet thing he had ever said to her; then there was the part of her that made her remember every stupid, idiotic thing the boy had done, and the security that was Kam. She was torn.

She couldn't wait to talk it out with her constants. The only stable things in her life. Her friends.

* * *

Ok, review if you liked it, review if you didn't. 


End file.
